LUZ
by patriot117
Summary: Un escritor frustrado trata de encontrarse de nuevo con su creatividad la cual perdió hace tiempo. Presionado y hostigado por su representante hará que Takeru se pierda en el alcohol y en la derrota. Sin embargo, una noche le sucederá un suceso extraño que el nunca imaginaria le cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. De noche

**Digimon no me pertenece; ni su historia y personajes. **

* * *

Luz

De noche

Aquellos días de gloria, fama y diversión quedaron atrás para un joven escritor de veintisiete años de edad. La fama le llego con su primer libro publicado a sus dieciocho años, fue tan vendido y solicitado en las tiendas de libros que se fue a la cima. Con el paso de los años publico otras tres novelas que tuvieron un éxito mayor que su primer obra, todo era felicidad para esta joven promesa. Su maleficio comenzó seis años después de su debut, las ideas e imaginación se bloquearon en su cabeza resultando en un paro de escritor. Aquel estado por la que ninguno en la profesión quisiera pasar jamás, pero, que estaba latente con amenzar la carrera del escritor. Por mala fortuna el famoso Takeru Takaishi empezó a vivir la decaída de su carrera debido a este problema, su representante y editorial lo presionaban logrando que solo de el surgiera frustración en vez de creatividad. Takeru un joven rubio, alto de ojos azules con tez blanca y el típico porte francés no lograba soportar tanta presión, y ya con dos años sin producir nada la depresión le impedía salir de este lapso de falta creativa.

Takeru se pasaba las noches frente a su maquina de escribir, siendo un sujeto del nuevo siglo era extraño que usase una maquina tan antigua y rustica para plasmar sus creaciones, pero, el amaba lo antiguo ó como le llaman ahora los jóvenes, _retro; _sentía que con las nuevas tecnologías en computación y demás se perdía esa esencia al escribir en una hoja y eso era algo que no quería que se perdiera. Esa noche no siendo la excepción para el escritor se fue ha sentar frente a su maquina ya con el papel en posición y se disponía a plasmar algo que le gustase a su editorial. Las ideas iban y venían en estampida todas revueltas y algunas sin sentido, pero, ninguna era lo suficientemente inspiradora para comenzar a escribir una novela que tuviese una historia de quinientas páginas que era el mínimo que le solicitaba su editorial. Las horas pasaron y la hoja estaba casi en su totalidad en blanco, solo por unas cuantas palabras que escribió en el principio no tenía nada que ofrecer de nuevo esa noche. Frustrado y desesperado Takeru se levanto bruscamente de la silla tumbándola en el proceso, sin dudarlo fue directo al mini bar que tenía en la otra habitación y se sirvió en un vaso con hielos el whisky de su preferencia. De nuevo esa noche seria una como tantas otras, nada de inspiración y mucha bebida.

El día siguiente comenzó para Takeru a las dos de la tarde hora en que se despertó tirado a un lado de su cama. Su hedor era de alcohol y su facha la viva expresión de un hombre desesperado. Con dolor de cabeza y sintiendo rasposa la garganta el rubio se dispuso a darse una ducha para aclarar se mente. Bajo la regadera, como en anteriores ocasiones, se recriminaba el haberse excedido con la bebida siendo consiente que ese no era la actitud que debía tomar, pero, era su única forma de escapar de todo ese embrollo en el que se encontraba sumido. Al salir de la ducha se coloco su bata y escucho el teléfono de la casa sonar con insistencia; el sonido le provocaba en su pecho una fuerte punzada por temor a que fuese su representante para exigirle un avance de alguna nueva novela. Tomando fuerza se dirigió a la mesita de noche ubicada un lado de su cama y agarro el teléfono de su base.

— Diga.

— Hermano, llevo toda la mañana localizándote — La voz ruda y a la vez amigable al otro lado de la llamada hizo que Takeru se relajase. — Has vuelto a beber hasta perderte, ¿cierto?

Takeru dejo escapar un suspiro al recordar lo bien que le conocía su hermano mayor. Intentaría negar la acusación de su hermano aunque sabía no lograría hacer que le creyese.

— No es eso, Matt — Takeru se sentó en la orilla de su suave cama en la que no paso la noche. — Veras, hoy tuve una reunión con Anderson por lo de mi nuevo libro y apenas voy llegando a la casa.

Al otro lado de la llamada solo se pudo escuchar silencio, uno que no duro mucho para dar paso a la voz de un hermano molesto.

— No mientas, Takeru, que he hablado con tu representante y me ha dicho que seguro estabas en casa.

— No me vayas a comenzar a sermonear — Al rubio le comenzaba a molestar las llamada de su hermano; recientemente cada que hablaban terminaba por decirle que estaba mal el camino que su vida estaba tomando al usar la bebida como válvula de escape para eliminar sus frustraciones. — Se bien lo que hago, hermano.

— Pues no lo parece.

— Bien, ¿solo hablaste para esto? — La voz cansina de Takeru hizo que en Matt hubiera un cambio de humor. Le comento que la razón de su llamada se debía a que tanto el como su esposa, Mimi, lo eligieron a el como padrino de bautizo de su pequeña hija. Esa noticia era de las pocas buenas que hubiera recibido Takeru, siendo que en esos meses eran casi nulas. — ¿Ser padrino de la pequeña Roselyn? Claro que acepto, dime que necesitan ó en que pueda ayudar.

— Tranquilo, hermanito — Una risa se escucho en el receptor del teléfono. — Faltan unas semanas para tal evento, te informare en la semana los datos del bautizo.

— Ya quedamos.

La razón de la llamada de su hermano provoco que Takeru se pusiera de un buen humor. Con el pensamiento del bautizo el rubio se fue a su armario y eligió la vestimenta que usaría ese día; ya puesto la ropa y haberse echado loción se dispuso a salir a comer algo en un buen restaurante, aprovechando que era domingo y no tenía planes con nadie.

Manejando su automóvil de varios miles de euros, el rubio rondaba la zona exclusiva de Paris en busca de su restaurante favorito el _Le Goút _un distinguido lugar donde sus platillos eran una delicia. Takeru era un joven de un muy buen gusto por lo que la calidad del lugar al que llego con intención de degustar sus alimentos era de cinco estrellas. Dejo su automóvil a cargo del ballet parking y se adentro al lujoso lugar siendo recibido en el lobby por un hombre en traje negro quien le saludo muy afectuosamente. El host le condujo hasta la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba cada que iba aquel sitio, aun siendo un lugar caro el restaurante estaba muy lleno, por fortuna su mesa estaba libre. Ocupo una de las sillas y ordeno lo de siempre, el mesero fue a la cocina para dar el pedido del rubio al chef, mientras Takeru se dejo cautivar por el lujoso y bella decoración del establecimiento, siendo este uno muy clásico. Saco uno de sus libros preferidos de su portafolio, el leerlo por vigésima vez no le resultaba fastidioso en absoluto, le resultaba todo lo contrario ya que en esas paginas, en esa portada que marcaba su uso y edad junto con su aroma particular le resultaban reconfortante. Buscaba que ese libro le brindara lo que años atrás, inspiración y motivación.

La tarde paso entre la ida ha comer al restaurante e ir de un lado a otro rondando las calles de la _ciudad de las luces_. El sol se comenzaba a ocultar y el cielo se tenia de azul claro a un naranja. Takeru se detuvo en un semáforo y frente a el se podía ver lo mas alto de la torre Eiffel, el monumento mas famoso del país y el cual el mundo conocía a la perfección. El ver la majestuosidad de la torre le hizo recordar al escritor como años atrás ese fue su fuente de inspiración para crear una novela donde narraba la vida de un famoso arquitecto de la época renacentista y los problemas que traían consigo su innovación. Aquella idea no le gusto en un principio a su editorial, pero, cuando leyeron el primer borrador quedaron fascinados por lo que publicaron el libro que se convirtió en uno de las mas leídos ese año. El semáforo cambio a verde y el rubio puso en marcha el vehiculo, pasando unas cuadras su celular sonó.

— ¿Diga? — Takeru era de los pocos que por contestar el celular busca un lugar para estacionarse y poder atender la llamada. Esa no fue la excepción por lo que al contestar ya estaba con el vehiculo estacionado en la cerca de una calle poco concurrida.

— ¿Qué tal tu día, Takeru? — La voz de aquella mujer, su representante, hizo que el rubio cerrara los ojos previniendo lo que sucedería.

— Estoy en eso, te dije que yo te contactaría.

— Vaya, ¿Y que te dice que te hablo por negocios? — La voz del otro lado de la llamada sonaba ofendida. — ¿Que no puedo llamar a un buen amigo solo para invitarlo a venir a mi casa mañana?

Takeru se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras de Anderson, era cierto que tenían una amistad antes de que se convirtiera en su representante, pero, por la misma relación de negocios esta no era de la mas usual. Como fuese sabía que esa reunión tenía un sentido de negocio y no podía escaparse tan fácil.

— Bien, ¿A que hora es el evento?

La representante le dijo la hora exacto en la que quería que fuese a su casa, al rubio no le agrado ya que era a las cinco y su casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que el regreso seria complicado. Como fuese quedo con Anderson de verse el día siguiente. El regreso a casa fue corto para buena fortuna de Takeru, quien decidió ese día poder ir a dormir temprano. Ya con su pijama puesta, la cual solo era un short, paso por la habitación del mini bar dejando en el esa sensación de entrar y tomar un solo trago al fino licor que dentro había. Se quedo parado frente a las puertas de su salón de diversión, no podía resistir la idea de no entrar y tomar un tragó de ese delicioso whisky que tanto le fascinaba. Estaba apunto de tomar la manija de una puerta cuando la voz de la razón le detuvo. Algo molesto se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama matrimonial, le gustaba los espacios amplios, se giro hacia la puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad y sus luces. Sobre los edificios se levantaba la parte superior de la torre Eiffel que lucia en todo su esplendor y aun mas arriba el cielo nocturno pintaba todo de negro, los parpados fueron haciéndose más pesados hasta el punto de que las luces de la ciudad se apagaron de repente.

La mañana siguiente pasó de lo más normal para el rubio, desayuno, se baño, cambio y trato de escribir sin conseguir mucho. Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde el rubio salio de su casa y abordo su automóvil para emprender el viaje a la casa de su representante. El camino era algo largo ya que se encontraba a cuarenta minutos fuera de la ciudad, sumando unos quince en los que salía de esta la hora en que salio era perfecto para llegar a tiempo. Condujo a velocidad moderada por la carretera, las afueras de la ciudad eran hermosas con sus campos y vegetación por doquier. Era agradable para Takeru poder salir de lo rutinario, a pesar del destino, respirar aire fresco le resulto vigorizante. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco diez el rubio se encontraba frente a una pared perimetral y unas rejas altas y de metal pesado, se acerco al comunicador y timbro.

— Hogar de la señora Celine Anderson, ¿Quién timbra? — Se escucho la voz de un hombre muy educado y con cierto acento ingles en su hablar.

— Soy Takeru, Fred.

— Oh, señor Takeru, deje le abro las rejas.

Con un ruido estrepitoso en el inicio las rejas se comenzaron abrir dándole paso al rubio. Condujo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a las puertas de la casa, ya le esperaba un sequito de sirvientes por lo que el rubio dejo al cuidado de uno de ellos su vehiculo mientras el llamado Fred, jefe de la servidumbre, le condujo por la casa para llevarlo al patio donde se llevaría acabo la reunión. El hombre que conducía a Takeru llevaba toda la pinta de ser un mayordomo, el traje negro con la camisa blanca, los zapatos de vestir bien boleados, su porte rígido y educado, y el cabello solo en la parte trasera y lateral de la cabeza.

— Si gusta pasar, la señora Anderson se encuentra en la mesa principal.

— Gracias — Takeru cruzo el amplio marco de las puertas que lo condujeron al enorme patio de su representante. "Vaya que le va muy bien" pensó el rubio al ver lo lujoso del lugar. Aun cuando ya había ido un par de veces le resultaba asombroso.

— ¡Takeru! — La voz de Anderson se escucho a lado derecho de Takeru quien instintivamente al escuchar su nombre volteo. Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años caminaba en dirección al rubio, su cabellera larga y negra, su tez morena y ojos que parecían luceros podrían cautivar a cualquier hombre. Takeru no podía negar que su representante era muy linda y debía admitir que algún tiempo le atraía. — Me da un gusto tremendo tenerte aquí, ya creía no vendrías.

— Y como no hacerlo ante tan atenta invitación.

Anderson y Takeru se rieron de lo dicho por este último. La representante pasó un brazo por el de Takeru y lo condujo hacia su mesa donde ya se encontraban varios invitados, uno a uno fue saludando mientras les eran presentados. El rubio entre mas iba viendo de lo que laboraban las personas que le presentaban se empezaba a dar cuenta que esta era otra manera de su representante de tratar levantar su carrera. Todos ó si no la mayoría eran gente importante en el ámbito literario.

— Sabia que esto tenia un fin oculto — Comentó el rubio a su representante ya estando lejos de la mesa.

— Solo quiero que mi escritor preferido vuelva a resurgir.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Celine — Takeru soltó un suspiro muy profundo al ver como la mujer a su lado hacia su trabajo —, pero ya te dije que entre mas presiones menos rindo.

Anderson quien saludaba a una amiga a lo lejos se giro a su rubio compañero y le dedico una mirada seria. Takeru sabia que esa solo significaba problemas.

— Sabes que te entiendo y he apoyado — La representante tomo del brazo a Takeru y le detuvo su andar —, pero entiende tu mi dilema. La editorial ya esta sobre mi y tu llevas dos años sin presentar algo bueno, dime, ¿crees que no es tiempo de presionar?

El escritor dentro del rubio sintió un fuerte golpe con las palabras de Celine, recordar que su paro de creatividad llevaba dos años ocasiono en Takeru que volviera las ansias y la frustración.

— No quiero crearte mas problemas, pero, si no me tienes algo para dentro de dos meses me temo que la editorial te quitara todo su apoyo.

Eso ultimo era su acabose, la luz ya estaba en rojo intenso y el rubio sentía como su mundo se venia encima. El tiempo se agotaba y el pánico aumentaba.

— Promete que tendrás algo para antes de la fecha que te he dado.

— Lo intentare — Celine dejo escapar un suspiro, Takeru se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos como para mostrar interés en el show que se estaba montando en el centro del jardín.

Las próximas dos horas que pasaron Takeru se la pasó junto al bar tender, desahogaba su preocupación con el buen licor de la fiesta. Mientras los invitados cantaban, charlaban, ó se deleitaban con la buena música en vivo, el rubio solo se la pasaba bebiendo. Celine en un par de ocasiones fue para tratar de que dejara de beber, a lo que Takeru molesto contestaba que si hasta en eso lo reprimiría. La anfitriona del evento se sintió mal por el estado en que su representado se hallaba que le ordeno al joven que atendía el bar ya no le sirviera ni un vaso mas de licor.

— ¿Y porque ya no me va ha servir? — Reprocho molesto Takeru a su representante.

— Te estas emborrachando y no es saludable.

— Claro que no estoy borracho — Aun cuando la voz de Takeru sonaba normal a simple oído, si se ponía atención ya comenzaba a tener un timbre extraño.

— Si lo estas así que por favor deja de beber.— Celine mando traer a Fred para ordenarle que lo llevase a una habitación donde pudiera pasar la noche. — Y no vayas a renegar de que te vas a querer ir.

— Como sea.

Fred condujo a Takeru al segundo piso de la gran casa que poseía Anderson. Aunque eran las siete y el cielo apenas se pintaba en naranja Takeru cayo rendido en la cama. Cuando despertó ya eran las diez de la noche, su cabeza ya se encontraba mejor y se sentía con más energías. El rubio al levantarse de la cama y despabilarse pudo escuchar como la fiesta aun seguía por lo que decidió mejor marcharse, bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con el joven del ballet parking, tenia que aprovechar el momento para poder irse ya que si Celine o Fred lo vieran tratar irse le detendrían y no tenia ganas de seguir en una fiesta amarga.

— Disculpa, ¿me podrías traer mi auto?

— Claro señor.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal a la parte frontal de la casa. Al salir Takeru pudo sentir como la noche era calida siendo que aun era verano, mientras esperaba su automóvil pudo ver como a unos pasos se encontraba una pareja charlando muy a gusto y otro hombre fumaba mientras mantenía una llamada en su celular. Al poco tiempo el joven del ballet no tardo en traer el automóvil del rubio y le entrego las llaves. Si dudar abordo su automóvil y arranco, paso por el corto camino que lo conducía a las rejas y estas al estar ya cerca se abrieron dejándolo salir.

Al rubio no temía conducir en la noche por la carretera a pesar de que el peligro de que algún animal se le cruzara en el camino fuera algo usual en esa carretera. Los primeros veinte minutos fueron de lo más tranquilo, y al parecer no era el único temerario en esa ruta ya que en su camino vio pasar dos vehículos yendo en dirección contraria. El camino se tornaba relajante debido a que en esa zona el cielo podía mostrar su esplendor sin ser opacada por la luces de Paris. El manto nocturno no solo era negro, la luna (única representante de lo majestoso del cielo nocturno en la ciudad) era acompañada por cientos de estrellas que juntas brillaban y adornaban el manto nocturno. Takeru bajo la velocidad para poder prestar atención al cielo, algo que siempre lo había maravillado, se comenzó a perder en lo que miraba arriba que no puso atención al frente. El rubio recordó que debía poner atención al camino y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver como una silueta de una persona repentinamente hacia acto de presencia frente a el. Takeru al ver que ya casi la tenia enfrente a una joven freno de inmediato ya que podía atropellarla, el vehiculo se termino de parar justo en el momento en que quedo a centímetros de la joven que le miraba con ojos perdidos. Su pinta no era de lo mejor, lucia heridas en los brazos y rostro, sin mencionar que su ropa estaba algo desgarrada.

— Ayúdame — Fue lo único que pudo pronuncia la joven antes de caer desmayada en el cofre del automóvil.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo y corto proyecto!. Esta es una historia la cual creo no superara los nueve capítulos, pero, cada nuevo que traiga será largo (mas de lo usual en mi). Debido a la extensión de los capitulo tal vez tengan que esperar por cada uno de ellos, tratare de traerle la mejor calidad posible para compensar la espera y ojala le tomen cariño a la historia.**

**Se que este primer capitulo puede resultar algo aburrido y tedioso, por lo mismo es corto, pero es mi forma de presentar a nuestro personaje principal que como saben casi siempre es Takeru. Excepto por Courage e Hijo de la Luna. Bueno, en todo caso espero le den una oportunidad al fic y me dejen saber su opinión sobre el capitulo.**

**Sin mas por decir**

**Au Revoir**


	2. Olvido

Olvido

Poco a poco Takeru fue abriendo los ojos, los cuales por la luz del día y que no enfocaba bien, lo único que podía observar era el techo blanco de su recamara. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia una punzada muy fuerte en la cien; se incorporo lentamente y logrando recuperar su vista noto que efectivamente se encontraba en su habitación. Sentado en la orilla de su cama coloco su codos en las rodillas y se cubrió su rostro con las manos; no entendía como es que había llegado a su habitación, luchaba por recordar el día anterior y toda actividad que tuvo. Su memoria estaba intacta desde la mañana hasta después de la fiesta de su representante. "Me fui antes de que pudieran detenerme" pensó el rubio forzándose por recordar lo que seguía, pero, no lograba recordar bien los sucesos posteriores. Por mas que lo intento sus recuerdos llegaban hasta cierto punto donde se encontraba manejando por la carretera de camino a la ciudad, y esto le preocupo mucho al rubio.

— Pero si no tome tanto — Pronuncio para si el rubio quien se quito las manos del rostro y pudo ver por la ventana frente a el un hermoso día de domingo. — Mi hermano tiene razón, estoy abusando de la bebida.

Takeru se levanto de su cama y se dispuso ir hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, ya que al ver su reloj apenas daban las nueve y media de la mañana. Camino por su habitación en dirección hacia la puerta, pero antes tuvo que pasar por el espejo de su buró donde se echo un vistazo; a pesar de que lucia bien algo en el reflejo del rubio le llamo la atención, se acerco para notarse mejor su ojo izquierdo el cual tenia rojo como si hubiese tenido algún derrame. Se llevo una mano cerca del ojo para abrir los parpados y poder ver mejor la situación, sin embargo, las demás partes del ojos que estaban ocultas estaban en perfectas condiciones. Sin darle importancia el rubio salio de su recamara, cruzo un largo pasillo el cual lo condujo a una sala que paso de largo y se adentro al comedor. En la mesa donde degustaba sus alimentos se encontraba su celular, lo tomo y verifico si no tenia llamadas de Anderson ó su hermano, ya que estaba seguro que el chisme le llegaría ha este de su osadía el día anterior. La pantalla del móvil no mostraba ninguna notificación sobre llamadas por lo que Takeru se giro a su izquierda y cruzo la puerta que lo llevaría hacia la cocina.

— Veamos, ¿Qué se me antoja para desayunar? — El escritor abrió el refrigerados y busco dentro de este algo para hacerse; miro la variedad de fruta que tenia, la canasta de huevos que no recordaba haber puesto dentro del refrigerador, leche, jugo y de mas alimentos tentadores. Al final decidió hacer algo de huevo, tostar pan y beber hacerse algo de café.

Unos minutos frente a la estufa y el rubio termino de hacerse de desayunar; sirvió el huevo benedict en una vajilla lujosa, el pan tostado lo hecho en una canasta y en un vaso sirvió su jugo de naranja. Uno a uno llevo las cosas al comedor, se sentó en su habitual silla y se dispuso a degustar sus alimentos cuando una voz tras de el rubio le hizo dar un salto del susto.

— Huele delicioso — Sin duda el escritor escucho la voz de una mujer tras de el; con lentitud medio giro su cabeza para ver hacia la sala de donde vio como del sofá largo se levantaba una jovencita de cabellera castaña Fue en ese momento que recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Había frenado muy apenas para evitar atropellar a una joven de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros. El rubio miraba desde el volante como los ojos marrones de la jovencita, la cual debía tener unos quince años, se le clavaban en el. "Ayúdame" pronuncio la jovencita antes de caer desmayada sobre el cofre del automóvil; Takeru sin pensarlo dos veces salio del auto y fue directo hacia la castaña. El escritor tomo a la jovencita de las axilas para medio levantarla y poder cargarla. La llevo hacia el interior de su vehiculo y la dejo en el asiento del copiloto; cerró la puerta del lado de la castaña y corrió hacia el suyo para apenas subirse al automóvil arrancar. Takeru sabia que debía llevar a la extraña jovencita ha un hospital, su ropa estaba rasgada, llena de sangre y lucia algunos golpes en el rostro. No pasaron mas de quince minutos de camino cuando la jovencita medio despertó, al ver que comenzaban a llegar a la ciudad se preocupo._

— _¿Ha donde vamos? — Pronuncio con la poca fuerza que tenia._

— _Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzo — Takeru le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que se moviera la castaña._

— _¡¿Ha donde me llevas?! — Insistió alterada la jovencita quien se comenzaba a mover de manera brusca._

— _Tómalo con calma, estas muy dañada por lo que vamos a un hospital — Dichas palabras hicieron que la castaña se moviera con mayor brusquedad y balbuceara que no era buena idea. — No hay de otra tienes muchas heridas y parece que tienes una fuerte contusión en la cabeza._

— _¡Te dije que no puedo ir a un hospital!_

Era todo lo que recordaba el rubio sobre su encuentro con aquella jovencita de quince años la noche anterior. Al verla en el sofá estirarse se preocupo de lo que pudiera haber pasado después; no entendía como era que la llevo hacia su casa en vez de un hospital. Un fuerte grito hizo que Takeru regresara a la realidad, la jovencita se levantó asustada mirando a todos lados como buscando algo con insistencia, pero, el rubio sabia que la verdadera razón de su grito era el susto de despertar en casa de un desconocido.

— ¿Dónde estoy?.— Se pregunto la castaña aun viendo por todos lados. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Qué hago aquí? — La joven se levanto del sofá y al girarse noto como el rubio le miraba desde el comedor aun sentado en su silla. — ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién soy?

Takeru abrió los ojos al escuchar las ultimas palabras, al parecer aquella desconocida no recordaba nada.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto de nuevo al ver a Takeru.

— Soy Takeru Takaishi — Pronuncio el rubio con voz baja, aun así la joven le escucho. Aclarándose la voz, ya que no debía de preocuparse, el rubio agrego —: ¿Tú quien eres?

— ¿Yo? — La castaña cerro los ojos de frustración al no poder responder aquella simple pregunta. Takeru por sus adentros se recrimino por tal estupida pregunto, acababa de escuchar como aquella adolescente se cuestionaba su identidad y el sale con tal pregunta. — ¡No se quien soy!

La joven se dejo caer en el sofá tomándose con sus manos ambos lados de su cabeza, la frustración del no recordar quien era le hizo preocuparse y soltar lagrimas. Takeru se levanto de su lugar y con pasos pausados se fue acercando a la jovencita quien lloraba ocultando su rostro en sus piernas que subió al sofá.

— ¿Enserio no recuerdas quien eres?

— ¡No!, ni recuerdo como llegue aquí.

La castaña levanto su rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miro los azules ojos del rubio; el verla de tal forma hizo que Takeru se sintiera apenado por aquella jovencita. Sin pensarlo se sentó a un lado de la castaña que no le quito de encima los ojos, le quiso sonreír para que se relajara, pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Pregunto la castaña quien se acomodo para quedar frente al rubio. — ¿Eres mi papá?

— ¿Disculpa? — Esa pregunto ofendió al rubio.

— ¿No lo eres?, ¿entonces?

Takeru dejo pasar la pregunta de castaña e ignorar que le quiso decir viejo. El por supuesto no era para nada viejo, pero, eso no era lo importante en el momento.

— Bien, viendo que en realidad no recuerdas nada te diré lo poco que se de ti.

— Te lo agradezco — La castaña aun extrañada por la situación le sonrío al rubio quien tomando una buena bocanada de aire le explico su encuentro la noche anterior.

En la breve pero bien detallada narración del rubio la castaña puso toda su atención en el, incluso llego a incomodar a Takeru por su mirada tan expectante en el. Terminada la narración la joven se quedo en silencio, quería recordar aquella noche ó eso es lo que le parecía a Takeru que le miraba con detenimiento; algo en aquella joven le resultaba peculiar. Limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa rosa de la jovencito esta levanto su vista para volver a ver al rubio y le sonrió, ese comportamiento le resultaba no muy común al rubio aun cuando no sabia a la perfección como era una situación de tal forma.

— Si quieres te llevo a un hospital — El rubio desvío la vista para no ver mas aquellos ojos marrones penetrantes- — Oh talvez seria mejor llevarte con las autoridades, te han de estar buscando.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Mi familia? — La joven se movió para quedar a la vista del rubio, al parecer no le gustaba hablar con las personas sin verlas directamente a los ojos. El rubio quien lo ultimo lo dijo más para si que para la castaña al percatarse que hablo en voz alta solo se limito asentirle a la jovencita. — ¿Crees que me estén buscando?

— Es lo mas seguro — Takeru se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, allí se encontraba su desayuno ya frío y el celular; tomo el móvil y se puso a buscar en su agenda.— En todo caso, no esta de mas avisar a las autoridades.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Pero que demonios? — Takeru al escuchar casi en su oído a la jovencita dio un salto del susto, nunca sintió que la castaña se posara en su lado y estuviera viendo junto a el la pantalla del móvil. — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— Caminando — Respondió de manera obvia la castaña.

— Demonios no te sentí.

— Te gusta maldecir mucho, ¿cierto? — la joven le miro de forma represiva al rubio quien negó con la cabeza.

— Como sea, necesito hacer una llamada — Takeru le ordeno a la extraña jovencita que se quedara en el sillón en tanto el se dirigía hacia su despacho. — Y no te muevas tan en silencio.

— Enterado.

Takeru entrecerró la puerta del despacho y marco al número que había buscado en la agenda del móvil. Al tercer timbre del otro lado de la llamada se escucho que descolgaban, una fuerte y ronca voz fue la que contesto.

— ¿Qué tal, Takeru?

— Hey, Albert, ¿Cómo estas? — El rubio contesto algo serio mientras por la pequeña abertura de la puerta observaba a la jovencita quien solo miraba hacia fuera por la ventana.

— Con bastante trabajo — La voz ronca se escuchaba cansada y algo molesta. — Ayer por la noche ocurrieron muchos asuntos extraños y me desvele investigando.

— ¿Asuntos Extraños? — Takeru dejo de mirar a la jovencita y puso atención a lo que decía su amigo.

— Si, en la carretera que lleva ha Vanves hubieron unos incidentes — El escritor abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, esa era la carretera por la que viajo la noche anterior —, no te puedo decir mas ya que es clasificado.

Un hueco en el estomago hizo que el rubio presintiera que talvez aquella jovencita tuviera que ver con lo que su amigo le decía. Albert Chassier era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y jefe del departamento de policía de Paris. Al no saber que hacer con su extraña invitada decidió llamarle, pero nunca espero que de ella saliera algo que pudiera implicar a la jovencita. Takeru no sabia si debia decirle a su amigo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que pudiera el salir envarrado con el embrollo secreto de la policia y eso si seria su acabose en su carrera. Sin embargo el pensamiento de que la castaña fuese alguien peligrosa lo hacia pensar de nuevo.

— Te has quedado callado, ¿ocurre algo?

Takeru no supo que hacer volvió a ver a la jovencita y esta seguía en la misma posición viendo hacia la calle.

— No, nada, es solo que también ayer me desvele — Algo en el interior de Takeru le prohibió decir algo a su amigo; aun no siendo la manera correcta de actuar el rubio guardo su confesión.

— Bien, y, ¿para que me hablaste?

Dudando de nuevo el rubio tomo una decisión.

— Quería saber si podrías venir a mi casa — El silencio en el receptor del móvil le indicaba al rubio que su colega pensaba la respuesta. — Es importante, Albert.

— Bien, paso por tu casa a la hora de la comida.

— Excelente.

Takeru colgó y se quedo pensando en lo extraño que estaba manejando esta situación. "¿Por qué no le he dicho de una vez?" se cuestiono el escritor quien recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta dejaba escapar un suspiro; por mas que analizaba lo sucedido solo llegaba a la conclusión de que la resaca no le dejaba actuar como se debía. Se dispuso a salir del despacho cuando un fuerte grito proveniente de la sala le hizo salir corriendo pensando que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la castaña; al cruzar la puerta del despacho y poder mirar mejor hacia la sala noto que la castaña le miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué gritas?

— He recordado algo de mí — Soltó contenta la joven de quince años. — Mi nombre es Hikari, o eso creo.

— ¿Cómo que eso crees?

La castaña invito al rubio a sentarse en el sofá como hace momentos atrás, sin embargo, Takeru se sentó en el sillón individual a un lado del de la joven. La castaña sin importarle que el rubio quisiera mantener la distancia le explico que mientras hablaba ella se concentro para tratar de recordar algo de ella; Takeru por su adentro entendió entonces el extraño comportamiento que tuvo la castaña al solo quedarse viendo por la ventana la calle, aun así eso se le hizo extraño. La ahora llamada Hikari explico que tuvo un par de recuerdos con dos personas las cuales le llamaban de tal forma, por lo que supuso que ese era su nombre.

— Espera, ¿me dices que recordaste gente cercana a ti? — El rubio tuvo la ligera esperanza que con eso pudieran encontrar a los familiares ó conocidos de aquella adolescente.

— No en si, solo recordé siluetas que me llamaban.

Takeru dejo escapar un gran suspiro desilusionado al escuchar aquello, siguiendo con sus dudas el rubio pregunto si no había recordado algo mas a lo que la joven solo contesto con un simple "no". Sintiéndose algo desesperado el escritor recordó que la joven seguro que no había probado alimento desde la noche anterior, por lo que siendo buen anfitrión le invito a desayunar a la joven que feliz acepto. Viendo su plato Takeru noto que el desayuno que ya había preparado se enfrío por lo que se dedico a preparar otro y ahora para dos. Cuando ambos estaban sentados en el comedor degustando sus alimentos matutinos el rubio se pudo percatar que aquella adolescente estaba muy tranquila comiendo en casa de un desconocido; sin poder evitar escupir su curiosidad le pregunto a Hikari por su tan relajado comportamiento.

— Me inspiras confianza — Contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. — En tu mirada puedo ver bondad.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba el rubio, siendo el un escritor por su mente pasaron varias ideas a lo que pudo responderle Hikari y ninguna era tan simple como aquella recibida. En la cabeza de Takeru rondaba tantas ideas que algunas le resultaban aterradoras así que le puso un alto a su imaginación.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — La castaña dejo aun lado los cubiertos con los que degustaba el alimento y miro fijo al rubio que asintió enseguida. — ¿Porque me estas ayudando?

— ¿Qué dices?

— Soy una completa desconocida y aun así aquí me tienes — Esa mirada tan fija y penetrante de la castaña incomodaba de sobre manera al rubio quien no soportaba mantenerle la mirada.— Digo, no me llevaste a las autoridades y no recuerdas el porque mejor me trajiste aquí.

Eso era lo mismo que el rubio se cuestionaba y decía cada cinco minutos; el tampoco podía entender el porque de su forma de actuar así que pensó mejor lo que respondería antes de hablar.

— ¿No eres un pedófilo ó si?

— ¡¿Qué?!, claro que no — Takeru se dio cuenta que ya le había dado muchas vueltas a la pregunta de Hikari que la hizo pensar mal. — Se que mi comportamiento no fue el propio, pero, no pienses mal yo nunca he tenido intención de hacerte nada malo.

— Eso es claro, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Esa joven si que resultó resistente en lo que quería; y fue en eso que el rubio recordó que la joven le dijo que no podía ir a un hospital por lo que talvez también al ver que la llevaría con las autoridades pudo haber recibido una negativa por parte de la adolescente.

— Recuerda lo que te explique, tu no querías ir a un hospital y mucho menos con las autoridades — Afirmo el rubio fingiendo la ultima parte.

— Aun así, yo estaba casi inconciente tu pudiste haberme llevado donde quisieras.

— Ya no preguntes nada, me equivoque y lo remediare — Un irritado Takeru se levanto de su silla y fue a donde tenia un estante con varias botellas de licor, whisky y vino; tomo el primero que vio, lo abrió y se sirvió en una copa la bebida de color amarillenta transparente. — En la tarde vendrá un amigo mío que es policía, el me ayudara a solucionar tu problema.

Hikari no dijo nada y solo se quedo mirando como el rubio terminaba su copa para volverse a servir de aquel licor. Por su parte, Takeru sabia que ese comportamiento no era propio y mucho menos teniendo una adolescente tras el que pudiera pensar mal. Se sirvió una copa más y dejo la botella en su lugar, al girarse la joven de cabellera castaña estaba de nuevo en sus alimentos. Verla allí sentada le provocaba al rubio una sensación que no lograba reconocer, dejando de lado aquello mejor se dispuso a ir a terminar su desayuno y pensar que era lo que debía hacer con Hikari mientras llegaba Albert.

Lo que restaba de la mañana se paso entre una sesión para tratar de recordar algo de la castaña, pero, que a la vez el rubio usaba para el también tratar de recordar algo de la noche anterior. La sesión resulto un fracaso ya que cada que no lograban avanzar la castaña se ponía a preguntar cosas de la vida del rubio, y por extraño que fuese este le respondía; en vez de recordar su vida olvidada la castaña parecía estar mas entusiasmada por conocer al escritor. De alguna manera aquella sesión se convirtió en una donde el rubio desahogaba sus penas con aquella desconocida, y a pesar de que le resultaba extraño sentía como le ayudaba abrirse.

— Esa Anderson si que es una hostigadora — Expreso libremente su opinión Hikari quien sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá jugaba con las fibras que le colgaban a una de las almohadas de adorno. — Si solo te esta presionando no lograra nada contigo.

— Pues si, eso creo.

Aquel silencio que se presento después de casi una hora hablando del rubio, este entendió que no era bueno la confianza que estaba teniéndole aquella jovencita. Aprovechando que la castaña se perdía en la almohada Takeru se levanto de su lugar y se estiro tronando su espalda en el proceso.

— Te quiero agradecer —Takeru se volteo y observo como la castaña observaba por la ventana hacia la torre Eiffel. — No cualquiera se comportaría como tu.

En un principio el rubio no supo a que venia aquello, pero recordando las preguntas que le hizo hace rato entendió mejor.

— No hay nada que agradecer, tú necesitas ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecértela.

Sin decir más ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando cada quien a la nada. Sumidos en sus pensamientos el sonido repentino del teléfono de la casa del rubio hizo que ambos se les fuera el alma por el susto. Takeru sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la base más cercana del teléfono y observando el identificado pudo leer que quien le llamaba era Albert. Descolgó y le saludo.

— Que tal, Takeru— Respondió la característica voz de Albert. — Oye, lamento informarte que no podré ir hoy a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo que no vendrás? — Takeru no se esperaba aquel imprevisto por lo que un nervio comenzó a rodar por su espalda.

— Estoy saliendo de la ciudad y regresare en una semana — Por los sonidos de fondo Takeru pudo darse cuenta que su amigo estaba en un aeropuerto. — ¿Es muy importante lo que me tenias que decir en tu casa?. — Takeru miro por encima de su hombro como Hikari le observaba, pero no de una manera chismosa era más bien de preocupación. "¿Qué rostro he de tener?".— Digo, porque si es algo que no puede esperar te puedo mandar con un colega.

Takeru quien seguía mirando aquella adolescente, se notaba tan dócil y frágil que sintió pena por ella. Pensando bien lo que haría el rubio supo que no debía confiar en nadie mas que en su amigo con respecto a la situación actual, ya que como pensó anteriormente lo que vivió la noche de ayer sumado los eventos extraños en la carretera le podían meter en un problema.

— No te preocupes, amigo, mi problema puede esperar — Contestó al final el rubio con voz calmada.

— Bien, prometo que regresando paso enseguida a tu casa.

— Perfecto.

— Te dejo amigo, mi avión esta por despegar — Dicho esto la conversación telefónica término.

Takeru colgó y de manera lenta dejo el teléfono en su base, era una lastima que su amigo no hubiese podido ir ya que hubiese estado mejor resolver el problema de una buena vez.

— ¿Malas noticias?

— No, para nada — El rubio se giro para quedar de frente a la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa. — Mi amigo no podrá venir dentro de una semana, por lo que me preguntaba si no te molestaría quedarte estos días aquí.

Hikari no puso ninguna expresión en su rostro por lo que el rubio no supo en que podría estar pensando la joven, si en algo bueno ó algo malo.

— Pero si quieres, podemos ir de una vez a con las autoridades.—

Agrego el rubio quien imaginaba que la castaña pensaba mal de aquella proposición. — Es solo que confío mas en mi amigo para hablar de esta situación.

— Oh, si no te preocupes entiendo.

— ¿Entiendes?

— Si, y no te preocupes lo que menos quiero es perjudicarte — Takeru arqueo las cejas al no entender del todo lo que le decía la joven que al verlo le explico mejor lo que quiso decir; el pensamiento y temor del rubio lo noto ó mejor dicho lo razono bien la joven y de allí su silencio ya que analizaba el porque del actuar del rubio con hablar con su amigo el policía. Takeru se sorprendió de buena manera de como era perspicaz la joven por lo que no le quedo mas que aceptar aquellos. — Puedo esperar esto días, claro, siempre y cuando tú me aceptes en tu casa.

— Creo que eso ya quedo claro — El rubio y la castaña se sonrieron.

Para el rubio todo comenzaba a verse de buena manera; dirigió a la joven castaña al cuarto de visitas al otro lado del pasillo de su cuarto y le explico que allí podría dormir por aquellos días. Hikari se mostró muy comprensible y agradecida haciendo que en el rubio no le pareciera mala idea tenerla por unos pocos días con el.

— Espero que disfrutes tu estadía.

— Si, muchas gracias — La castaña miraba de un lado a otro la habitación; caminaba con paso ligero mientras pasaba su mano por el buró de madera que tenia un largo espejo ovalado en su parte superior. — Todo aquí se ve reconfortante, espero no serte de mucha molestia.

— Para nada — Takeru se dio media vuelta y cruzó la puerta. — Te dejare sola un momento, necesito trabajar así que siéntete cómoda y te veo en un rato.

— ¿Saldrás?

— No — Takeru recordó que no le explico a la castaña que el escribía en esos días en su casa. — Estaré en mi despacho así que cualquier cosa me puedes buscar allí.

Takeru salio de la habitación y camino algo apresurado a su despacho, seguro que si no hablaba con Anderson pronto se vería en un peligro. Llegando a su despacho y antes de poder tomar su móvil este sonó mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de su representante.

— Vaya que tardo — Se dijo así mismo el rubio. — ¿Me vas a regañar?

— Por supuesto — El inicio de la llamada no fue de lo más cordial. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a irte de esa forma de mi casa.

— Me encuentro bien — Takeru se sentó en su lujosa silla de escritorio cubierta de cuero negro y muy suave. — Como sea, se nota que no te preocupas por tu más preciado, hablarme ha esta hora no te deja bien conmigo.

— Lo lamento — La forma en que había cambiado la voz su representante a una seria le preocupo al rubio. — Si no te hable antes es porque no te tengo buena noticias Takeru.

El rubio se irguió en su silla y quedo sentado en la orilla sujetando de manera rígida el teléfono, no necesitaba esas palabras en esos momentos mas inquietudes no le vendrían bien. El silencio que su representante dejaba pasar lo tenia ansioso, no soportaba la tensión de la espera.

— Bien, dime, ¿Qué sucede, Anderson?

— Creo que seria mejor vernos para explicarte mejor.

— ¿Es así de grave? — Si Anderson lo quería ver de frente para darle una noticia se debía a que era muy buena ó muy mala.

— Veámonos, ¿puedes hoy?

— Si

— Bien te veo a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre.

Takeru solo contesto con un si y colgó, aquello le provoco mas frustración a tal grado que sin soportarlo mas y sin importar la visita se dirigió al bar donde buscando la bebida con alcohol mas fuerte se sirvió a tope un vaso y de un solo golpe se bebió la bebida. En esos días esa era su única forma de poder llevar las preocupaciones.

* * *

**¡Segundo Capitulo!**

**Es bueno ver que les ha llamado la atención esta nueva historia mía, la cual ya tengo bien definida como avanzara y terminara; solo espero que conforme actualice les guste la historia. Bien, yo se que les he dicho que tardaría en cada capitulo, sin embargo, este segundo capitulo al ya tenerlo listo lo he subido rápido para ver si logro atraer nuevos lectores, pero, eso solo lo veré con el tiempo.**

_**anaiza18:**_** Es bueno ver que mis historias te han gustado, pero lo que mas me agrada es leer en cada capitulo un review tuyo así que espero no decepcionarte y que esta historia sea otra mas que te guste n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Leer un review tuyo es de lo mejor que puede haber después de escribir y actualizar un nuevo capitulo. Espero poder engancharte con esta historia y que te guste n.n**

_**Domidomo S: **_**Es genial ver que has pasado a leer mi historia, espero que te siga gustando conforme avanza y poder leer un review tuyo con cada capitulo n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir**


End file.
